A World without Dexter or Dee Dee
by CowSodomy
Summary: Dee Dee presses a button to cause reality to change making a world where Dexter and Dee Dee were never born. Can they fix things in time before they vanish from existence?
A world without Dexter or Dee Dee

"Dee Dee! Get out of my Laboratory!" Dexter shouted. Dexter had been working on his brand new invention when he was yet again interrupted by his annoying sister.

"HI DEXTER! What'cha doing?" Dee Dee asked.

"If you must know, I am working on a new invention that will-"

"Oooooh, what does this button do!" Dee Dee interrupted.

"Dee Dee no! That is the-"

It was too late. Just as Dee Dee pressed the button the world froze, turned different colors before going back to normal, and then started up again.

"Ooooh, that was pretty! I want to do it again!" Dee Dee almost pressed it before Dexter slapped her hand.

"Dee Dee! You have already caused enough damage! This button altered reality by 0.00000001%. Who knows what changed!" Dexter Yelled.

"You are no fun. Oh well, I think mom has breakfast for us. Pancakes here I come! Last one there is a rotten Dexter!"

Dexter got to the kitchen before seeing Dee Dee frozen in shock.

"Dee Dee! What happened?!"

"Dexter! Oh it's horrible! Just horrible! Your machine changed it!"

"What Dee Dee! What?!"

"Dexter…..pancakes no longer exist! Mom had no clue what they were! How can pancakes not exist?!"

"Phew! I thought it was something serious"

"It is serious! What kind of world doesn't have pancakes?!"

"Easy, sister. We just need to make them. Get the pancake batter an…..oh right. Well then we will just have to make our own pancake batter. Look up how to make pancake batter"

Dexter's mom came in.

"What? How did you kids get into my house? Out with you!"

Dexter was confused. "Mom? What do you mean? It's me, Dexter!"

"Don't play any games with me! I don't have any kids. Now out with you!"

Dexter's mom kicked both Dexter and Dee Dee out of the house.

Dee Dee laughed. "Oh, pancakes still exist in this universe. It's just our parents never had any kids. Ha ha"

"How is this funny Dee Dee? We were never born in this new reality!"

"So what? We just go back into your lab and then you can fix this with your machine"

"The machine only makes random changes, it can't revert back to a previous state! It could have, but it was not finished yet."

"So then finish it."

Dee Dee and Dexter sneaked back into the house and to Dexter's room. But in there they saw the room was different.

"What? We were just here, what happened to your room, Dexter?"

"Oh no! When we left the house the remnants of the old reality started to vanish! And that means…..we are next!"

"Wha….what do you mean?"

"I mean that because we never existed in the first place in this reality then we will start to vanish too! I just hope that the lab hasn't fully vanished yet!"

Dexter went to where his door for his lab usually was and was thrilled to find that it still opened with the lab still in there.

"Good, it still exists, for now. Quick, we need to go to the-"

"What are you kids doing in my Laboratory?!" Dexter's father shouted.

"Dexter? Why is dad in your lab?"

"I guess in this reality Dad made his own laboratory." Dexter looked around and saw great inventions just as his own, but there was one major difference. They were all golf related.

"How did you kids get into my Lab!"

"Honey, breakfast is almost ready!" Dexter's mom said

"Quick, shut the door before my wife sees my lab!"

"Good old dad, still the golf fanatic, even in this reality" Dexter said, while looking at the golf lab.

"Dad? I am not your dad."

"You are! See, Dexter had this button in his lab that when pressed it would alter the world and I touched it, and at first I thought it made pancakes no longer exist, but then we found out that it was actually us that no longer existed."

"Dee Dee is right, and we need to get to a machine that does this so that we can set reality back before we vanish."

"Now hold on there, I am not letting you touch my lab. Golf is not fun and games, it is a serious sport! And if what you are saying is true then I assume that this lab no longer is my own and I am no longer the king of the golf club. So no, I can't let you change reality."

"Dexter?!"

Dexter looked at Dee Dee, she was beginning to fade away"

"Dexter! Help me! Dext….."

Dee Dee vanished from existence.

"Look, I'm sorry kid, but my golf game is too important to me."

Dexter got angry and ran deep into the lab.

"I must find anything I can to quickly build some reality altering device and quick before I vanish or before dad catches me, or I will vanish too!" Dexter thought to himself.

"Hey, come back!" Dexter's dad yelled.

Dexter grabbed parts from shelves as he ran by, quickly putting them together.

"I hope this works!" Dexter pressed the button.

The world froze, turned different colors before going back to normal, and then started up again.

The lab begin to warp and phase in and out existence. He ran towards the exit of the lab, but not before seeing his father vanish.

"I hope this sets everything right!" Dexter thought to himself. He reached the exit right before the Lab vanished.

Moments passed before he heard his mother yell "Dexter! Dee Dee! Its time for breakfast!"

Dexter ran down and saw his dad at the table reading his favorite golf magazine.

"You know what, in another life I bet I would have made a great golfer!"

"Oh honey" Dexter's mom rolled her eyes.

"Oooooh, breakfast! What's for breakfast!"

"Is it pancakes?" Dexter excitedly yelled.

"Pancakes? What are pancakes?" Dexter's mom asked.

"Oh…nothing I guess." Dexter laughed.

Suddenly an asteroid fell from the sky and killed everyone . THE END


End file.
